This invention relates to carbonating apparatus and is particularly, although not solely, designed for domestic use.
Previously known apparatus used to carbonate liquid (usually water or a water solution) for domestic use in making soft drink beverages has an outer casing or housing with a gas injecting nozzle located within the housing. This housing is frequently a cylindrical tube. The gas injecting nozzle is connected to a cylinder of compressed carbon dioxide gas. A container, preferably a bottle, containing the liquid to be carbonated is located within the housing with the nozzle passing through the opening of the bottle and submerged in the liquid. A clamping arrangement at the base of the bottle presses the neck of the bottle against a seal and holds the bottle in place during carbonation. A suitable valving arrangement and activating mechanism allow an injection of gas into the bottle to carbonate the liquid held therein. The apparatus has a pressure release means which operates when the appropriate charge of gas has been introduced to prevent an excessive build up of pressure in the bottle.
The casing or housing is designed to protect the user of the apparatus should the bottle or other container break during carbonation. This housing is either located at a suitable angle to allow for ease of access of the bottle or other container or is instead located at a sufficient height above a base to allow the bottle or other container to be introduced beneath the housing and be moved vertically into place. In either case, the apparatus tends to be bulky.